<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alec and James are Doing It by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637191">Alec and James are Doing It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich'>AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation to the most unexpected wedding was never going to result in the most predictable of days</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alec and James are Doing It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts">Boffin1710</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts">Dassandre</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think this is the strangest wedding I’ve ever attended,” Moneypenny mused to Q.  “How about you?”</p>
<p>Q thought hard for a moment then said “I’m fairly sure this is the ONLY wedding I’ve ever been to.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”  Her shock made him chuckle.  “So you have no clue how bizarre this all is?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever had friends who were the marrying kind.  I’m still rather taken aback that we’re standing here at all!”</p>
<p>‘Here’ was outside a very exclusive private members club in the heart of Belgravia, and they were waiting for the groom - more precisely, the other groom - to arrive.  Groom Number One was already inside fussing over god knows what with their Best Man, Tanner.  </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Moneypenny said, stepping close to Q so only they could hear.  “I really thought you and Alec would...  But then James comes back, breaks your heart all over again, and now THIS!”  She patted his arm soothingly.  “Are you ok?  You can tell me.  We can blow off this wedding and go to the pub, hat be damned!”</p>
<p>That did cause Q to snort.  “Eve, if I deprived you of your opportunity to wear that bloody hat you’d never let me forget it.  You’d turn up to my funeral wearing it, just to spite my ghost!”</p>
<p>“Well obviously, but I had to at least offer.”</p>
<p>“And very sweetly done, Evie, but honestly, I’m fine.  Happy to be here to witness two people who truly deserve each other to solemnise their match.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.  That sounds more like sentencing for a crime, but...  oh look, finally!  He’s here!”</p>
<p>Alec hopped out of the black cab and tipped the driver, grinning broadly at the cockney’s “Good luck!  Rather you than me!”</p>
<p>“I’m fashionably late,” he smirked at Q and Moneypenny, unable to tame his smile.  This was one happy agent.  “Everyone here already?”</p>
<p>“Yes, they’re upstairs.  James was fussing about the big chairs again.  Said it made him feel like he was on a throne.”</p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes.  “We barely sit on the damn things.  The ceremony isn’t long enough to warrant worrying about it.”</p>
<p>“I think he’s nervous,” she giggled.  </p>
<p>“Christ on a bike!  We’re just saying fucking words!”</p>
<p>They followed Alec up the wide staircase to what was called The Smoking Room.  Q fancied he could still smell the rich tobacco smoke though it had long since been illegal to smoke on the premises.  It was a small, intimate room with large leather wingback chairs - the very ones James complained about - arranged in a semi circle.  </p>
<p>Mallory and R were already seated on the pair of seats on the left.  They made an odd couple, the balding suited man and the blue haired girl in the retro 1950s boat-neck dress and Dr Marten boots.  </p>
<p>Moneypenny gave the other woman a brief hug and then took her seat on the opposite side beside Q.   An equally odd couple, Eve in her tangerine Victoria Beckham and Q in his....  Actually, Q looked pretty darn good!  His dark blue suit complemented the matching suits worn by James and Alec.  Moneypenny frowned, something niggling, but before she could comment the registrar brought their attention to the happy couple.</p>
<p>The ceremony was unfussy and as brief as Alec and James could make it while still being legally binding.  They parroted the textbook vows to each other, only deviating slightly from the civil ceremony text to promise that each would do their all to bring the other home, ‘no matter what’.  To those gathered in the room it was as sincere and loving a declaration as the two men could ever make.</p>
<p>“Ohhh…. that’s just beautiful,” Moneypenny sighed, grabbing Q’s hand and squeezing it.  “If those two idiots ever do romance that’s surely it!”</p>
<p>Q smiled to himself.  Past experience showed both men could be romantic in private, but such a declaration was rarely seen in public. He sighed and Moneypenny squeezed his hand again, this time in sympathy.  “Sorry,” she mouthed, and he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You May now kiss your husband.”  The registrar stepped back, beaming as another happy couple was committed to her register.  </p>
<p>The ceremony may have been brisk.  The kiss certainly wasn’t.</p>
<p>“I’ll just, um…” </p>
<p>Q stepped around the entwined couple and shook the blushing registrar's hand.  “Thank you.  And excuse them.  They haven’t seen each other for almost twelve hours.  We’re lucky they are both still clothed.”</p>
<p>She giggled and allowed Q to guide her to the door where he took care of the outstanding admin on the agents’ behalf.  “We’re popping to the pub across the road for a celebratory drink, if you’d like to join us?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, but I’ve another two ceremonies to officiate today.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re free this evening, we’ll be partying here.”  Q handed her one of the evening invitations. “Now, I must go separate our lovebirds before things get too steamy!”</p>
<p>The party of seven trooped across the road to the recently refurbished pub.  What had been dark and dingy a few weeks earlier when they booked lunch, now boasted a fresh coat of paint and new upholstery.  The cramped wobbly tables had been replaced with comfortable booths for parties large and small, and it was to one of these that the publican directed them.</p>
<p>On the table sat two bottles, one of vodka and the other a fine single malt, alongside an array of glasses.  “Compliments of the staff, Boss,” their server said, shaking Alec’s hand warmly, “and not from the stock.  Congratulations to you and James.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Joseph.  All ok with the food?”</p>
<p>“Of course.  We’ll let you get settled and then bring it out.  Just let Lizzie at the bar know if you need any other drinks, mixers, or whatever.”  A girl with pastel-pink braids grinned at Joseph’s mention.  “Your friends don’t have to pay.”</p>
<p>“This time!”  Alec smirked and patted Joseph on the back.  “Got to protect my profits.”</p>
<p>Alec slid into the booth beside James and squeezed his new husband’s knee.  Mallory poured Scotch for himself, James, Tanner and R.  Moneypenny, Q and Alec already had vodka in front of them.  All except James regarded him curiously.</p>
<p>“So, ‘Boss’?  Care to elaborate?”</p>
<p>“Eve darling, always straight to the point,”James chuckled, “but first… To this idiot, who agreed to be my partner till death… may no agent, friend,” a smirk for Moneypenny, “or foe, hasten that day!”</p>
<p>“It was one tiny bullet!” Moneypenny groused.  Tanner fondly nudged their shoulders together.</p>
<p>“May you both find happiness and security with one another,” Mallory added, raising his glass, “and for God’s sake don’t obliterate a city or my budget in doing so.  Cheers!”</p>
<p>“Or mine!” Q echoed.  “Cheers!”</p>
<p>They all clinked glasses.  </p>
<p>“Enough stalling, Trevelyan.  Spill!”</p>
<p>Alec settled back against the seat, one hand still possessively on James’ knee.  Moneypenny caught Q’s pointed stare at it and the quirk of his lips that was the one expression of the Quartermaster’s she found difficult to read.  Impulsively she grabbed Q’s hand beneath the table and entwined their fingers.  </p>
<p>“It’s fairly straightforward.  I liked the place but decided it needed a makeover before our day, so I invested.”</p>
<p>“Invested?”  Moneypenny poked.</p>
<p>“Well ok… bought outright, might be more accurate.  And paid for the refurb.  And the staff.  New kitchen…. lavs… You know?  Call it gift wrapping, if you like.  For James.”</p>
<p>That grabbed James attention.  “What the f-? You bought me a pub?”</p>
<p>“What else do you buy a lover who already has everything?  It’s an investment, like I said.”</p>
<p>“I got cufflinks,” Tanner said enviously.</p>
<p>“I got the mother-in-law from Hell,” Mallory swallowed a huge mouthful of whisky.  His following grin was worthy of the Cheshire Cat.  “My greatest joy in life was the day I told her to go back to where she came from, and I didn’t mean Oxford.”</p>
<p>Joseph and a couple of servers appeared from the kitchen with steaming plates.  “Ok.  I have two steaks, both rare, one plain and one au poivre.  Two monkfish, one bass, and two chicken.  Three double portions of dripping cooked chips to share.”</p>
<p>The group exclaimed their delight as each new dish was presented.  Every plate was decently proportioned and decorated with an array of intriguingly described tastes.</p>
<p>“Wow!  When you said we’d have a pub lunch I was expecting something quite homely, but this is amazing!” R swirled a bite sized piece of her garlic and herb chicken in the tarragon and shallot cream.</p>
<p>“Bloody good!  Emphasis on the bloody!”  Q dragged one of the thick cut fluffy chips through the steak juices oozing over his plate and mingling with the salad dressing.  He popped it in his mouth and closed his eyes, chewing slowly to enjoy the crisp golden coating, tender potato and piquant homemade ketchup.</p>
<p>“I may have poached one of the best gastro pub chefs in London.”  Alec was not at all apologetic. “I’ve had the pleasure of Oliver Bright’s food on many occasions.”</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God.  You persuaded Olly to work here?!”</p>
<p>“What?  The Oliver Bright?  Up-and-coming food magician, Oliver Bright?  Creator of the Food-Porn site?”</p>
<p>“The very same.  Very down to Earth lad.  Top bloke.”</p>
<p>R fanned herself and shared a look with Moneypenny.  “And pretty damned hot, too!”</p>
<p>“We should go back to the kitchen and say thanks for the wonderful meal,”  Moneypenny’s mischievous smile had R nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Relax ladies, you can meet him at the party later.  I’m sure he’ll be delighted to have you drool all over him then.”</p>
<p>“Oh shite!”  Moneypenny exclaimed.  “Don’t you dare tell me he’s gay?”</p>
<p>Alec guffawed at the twin disappointed looks.  “I honestly don’t know.  The subject has never come up, but I know I can rely on my two favourite snoops to discover not only that, but his entire dating history and his plans for the future, before the night is done!”</p>
<p>A couple of hours later the group left James’ new pub behind and took taxis to their next destination.  The hotel selected for their evening reception was within easy walking distance, but for the sake of Moneypenny’s Jimmy Choos and their full bellies, they opted to ride.</p>
<p>Q had taken the liberty of booking them all into luxurious rooms, with the best suite allocated to the grooms.  With several hours to kill before the evening’s festivities, they all retired to sleep off their lunchtime excess and change for the evening.</p>
<p>“It’s called the Wedding Night for a reason,” Moneypenny scolded when Alec and James finally stepped out onto the private courtyard that served as the main venue for the event.  “Your guests were wondering if you were ever going to show!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you kept them all entertained, gorgeous,” Alec twirled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.  </p>
<p>James laughed and caught her as she spun elegantly out from Alec’s embrace.  “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us, Moneypenny.  Today would not have been possible without you.”  He, too, kissed her, a cheeky brush of lips on lips.</p>
<p>“They’ll have been shagging non-stop since they got hitched,” a familiar Northern Irish brogue chuckled behind them.  “Here, I snagged you some of this champers to replace all those bodily fluids.”</p>
<p>Moneypenny grimaced.  “Leave it to you, Rupert, to lower the tone.”  </p>
<p>Rupert, another of the double o’s who had made it to home soil at a convenient time, just grinned.  “Tell me I’m wrong.  Look at Trevelyan’s smile.  Cat got the cream.”  Having delivered the drinks and a lewd wink he disappeared back into the throng, determined to party hard at 006 and 007s expense.</p>
<p>As it happened, Alec and James had spent the intervening hours completing online forms, making phone calls, and organising tradesmen, rather than indulging in any form of carnal pleasure. With Q’s help they submitted everything to make their union official both in and out of Six, and to make renovations and improve security on what was to become their new home.  Now it was time to begin that new life officially.  But first, a party!</p>
<p>“Would you care to dance, Miss Moneypenny?” James asked nodding towards the corner of the courtyard that had been designated as the dance floor.</p>
<p>“With pleasure, Commander Bond.  Or is it Trevelyan now?”  She arched an eyebrow at the pair who exchanged a brief kiss before they parted.</p>
<p>“Bond.  James Bond.  Why would I ever give that up?”</p>
<p>Alec waited until James and Moneypenny were swaying to the music before he went in search of Q.  He went to the outdoor bar first and collected two large glasses of vodka with ice, then wandered the courtyard, greeting and chatting to guests, keeping an eye out for Q’s floppy hair and slim form amongst the silhouettes under the fairy-lights strung between the trees and wound around the beams of the pergola.</p>
<p>He was on his second circuit when he noticed Q off to the side of the covered buffet tables watching James, who was now dancing with R and two other minions from Q-branch.  It seemed to be a very complex routine involving hands waving in the air and thrusting one's hips.  Q was clutching his sides with laughter at James’ complete failure to master it.</p>
<p>“Enjoy it.  It’s a rare sighting of the terribly-uncoordinated-and-out-of-his-depth-Bond.   Normally he would have made his excuses long before now.”  Q jumped at Alec’s voice so close to his ear.  He downed the vodka in one and shoved the glass back into Alec’s hand.</p>
<p>“Ok, Q?”  </p>
<p>Q shrugged and wandered towards an empty table in the shadows.  “I was just thinking that at least three quarters of the people here are lying about who they are, and the other quarter have no idea.  But this is the most honest thing I think you and James have ever done.  It just feels so... unsettling.”</p>
<p>“Still think we made the right choice?”  The answer was hugely important.</p>
<p>Q thought for a long moment, watching James with a fond smile.  He leaned into Alec’s shoulder and sighed when Alec’s arm circled his waist.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Absolutely 100%, yes.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Alec pulled him deeper into the shadows, hidden from prying eyes, and captured Q’s mouth in a deep lingering kiss.  When they. Broke apart Alec checked his watch.  “You have a little under an hour to change your mind.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m good.  I had better go round everyone up for the speeches before we let them loose on the food.”</p>
<p>Q slipped away. Alec stayed a few minutes longer, sipping his drink and reflecting on the events of the day.  Q was right about one thing.  The vast majority of their guests were from within Six, a few from Five and a sprinkling from GCHQ and other security agencies he and James had made close contacts with over the years.  The remainder were a few friends and neighbours they had collected and kept in touch with who had no clue they were rubbing shoulders with government sanctioned killers.</p>
<p>Nothing demonstrated it quite so well as 004 dancing cheek to cheek with old Wilfred, Alec’s long time neighbour and caretaker at his favourite flat, who was at least <br/>80 years old.  Chuckling to himself, Alec made his way to the small platform where the finale of the event was set to take place.</p>
<p>The loud tinkling of silverware against glass alerted the guests to the couple standing on the low stage either side of Tanner.  Tanner lowered the glass once he had the attention of the courtyard. </p>
<p>“I know you are all desperate to eat, so we won’t take up too much of your evening.  The happy couple would like to say a few words...”</p>
<p>Alec and James stepped forward, hand in hand, to applause, whoops and a few catcalls. James, looking flushed and more relaxed than anyone had ever seen, shushed them with a wild wave of his free hand.  </p>
<p>“Before you all get too pissed, we have a few people we want to thank for getting us here today.”  James made a show of searching the shadows for someone, “but as the cab drivers declined to join us…”. </p>
<p>Laughter and more jeers.</p>
<p>“First of all, Bill… it’s an honour to be asked to be Best Man by the groom.  When both of us ask, you know you’re doubly honoured… or we’re too cheap to buy more than one gift…”</p>
<p>Tanner groaned, but his proud smile lit up his face.  “I would say it’s been a pleasure, but you two are hard work.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why there was no one better for the role.  Your patience, attention to detail, and ability to smooth over any chaos we may cause, is humbly appreciated.  And so…”  Alec jumped down and handed Tanner a small box, shaking his hand and clapping him so hard on the back Tanner almost overbalanced.  “Just a small token for giving your time so freely.”</p>
<p>“Gareth, our wonderful boss, and esteemed leader…”</p>
<p>“Flattery doesn’t get you off the hook for causing me more headaches than a man needs,” Mallory quipped.</p>
<p>“No, but perhaps this will ease the pain of frustration and replace it with the joy of a hangover.  Don’t drink it all at once!”  </p>
<p>The bottle bag that Alec handed over strained at the seams to contain the oversized single malt, an aged edition of Mallory’s preferred tipple.</p>
<p>“We may turn your hair grey and smash your budget, but we sincerely appreciate the way you have filled your predecessor’s shoes and continue to speak up for us as vital to our industry.”</p>
<p>“Might want to leave her sling backs at home and adopt her sensible flats,” an anonymous voice joked from the back of the gathering, to a fresh wave of laughter.  Mallory raised the gift slightly acknowledging that tonight he was happy to be the butt of the joke.</p>
<p>“R… our quirky, tolerant, support person… the lady to rely on keeping her head in any crisis, and the only one brave enough to call bullshit to our faces.  Without you we would be lost, often literally, but you and your staff are truly dedicated in your endeavours to keep us coming back.  You also make the best chocolate cupcakes I have ever stolen.”</p>
<p>“That was you?!” R cried, “I blamed Q!!”  She batted at her superior’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Q exclaimed, rubbing the spot.  “Why am I being punished for it NOT being me?!  Hit him!”</p>
<p>“Well, he may have provided the assist for the payment of the cake with most frosting.”</p>
<p>Q’s “Wanker!” was cheered with calls of “He knows you, Bond!”</p>
<p>R’s gift was in a pretty bag that gave no hint to the contents but Alec whispered something in her ear and kissed her cheek as he handed it to her.  When he stepped aside she was laughing and shaking her head.</p>
<p>Alec had his arm around Moneypenny before James even started to address her.  “Don’t worry,” he hissed in a stage whisper, “I’ll protect you!”</p>
<p>“Moneypenny!  Our best girl.  What can I say?”  James smiled and she was surprised to see genuine affection openly displayed.  “We’ve had our ups and downs, but even in the rough times you have always stood by us, me, in particular.  When I say I wouldn’t be here, I mean that with such sincerity.  When I thought all was lost to me, you were the one who told me to fight for what I wanted.  I did that.  And here we are…”</p>
<p>“Not quite the way I meant it,” Moneypenny murmured with an apologetic glance at Q.  Her heart jolted at the rapt attention he paid to James’ words and she wondered if Q heard the meaning behind them as she did.</p>
<p>If you want him, you have to show him you have no more doubts and hope he forgives you, but be aware he loves someone else now.</p>
<p>She felt Alec squeeze her waist gently and allowed herself to breathe when he smiled down at her and whispered for her ears only, “Everything is good, Eve.  You’ll see.”</p>
<p>James continued, “If my new husband would care to stop whispering sweet nothings into our favourite girlfriend’s ear, perhaps he will hand over our token of thanks.”</p>
<p>“With pleasure,” Alec drew an envelope from his inside pocket and handed it to her.  “Open it later,” he grinned, releasing her from his embrace.  “You might want to watch this next bit.”</p>
<p>Alec hopped back onto the low stage and Moneypenny risked another glance at Q.  Where was his thanks?  Q, who had been most affected by James and Alec’s relationship.  Who clearly still had feelings for one or both men, in spite of conducting a dignified friendship these last six months.  But Q’s face was impassive.</p>
<p>“We have one final person to present to,” Alec took over the speech, “but, before we do, there is a story to be told.  Some of you know parts, others think you know some, but none of you are aware of the full truth.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s fair to say, James and I have loved each other for years, possibly since the day we met.  But the time was never right for us to be more than friends…”</p>
<p>“With benefits!”  Came a holler from the back.</p>
<p>James and Alec grinned at each other.  “We confirm or deny nothing!”</p>
<p>“James was never good at relationships, I know he won’t mind me saying, and when he found himself becoming serious about someone a few years back, he freaked out and ran away.”  Alec tactfully omitted that James hadn’t left alone.  Those that knew that part of their history would draw their own conclusions.</p>
<p>“I was quite accustomed to him not being around when I was in London - one of the reasons we never tried to make it work - so I can’t claim I missed him.”</p>
<p>James mock glared at Alec.  “Arse!  But also true.  Carry on.”</p>
<p>“Quite out of the blue, I found my soulmate while James was gone.”  Alec held out his hand in invitation.  “Q, come up here.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit!”  Moneypenny and R moved closer together, wondering if they should stop him, but Q was already allowing Alec to help him up the step to stand between him and James.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know until later that the man I was head over heels for had formerly been in love with James.”</p>
<p>James took Q’s other hand.  “And I with him.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?  Does he get a special prize for being dumped by them both?”  A voice said behind Moneypenny.  If looks could kill, a brunette analyst from Five would be a smouldering heap on the ground.</p>
<p>“And then, I came to my senses and returned, only to find the love of my life in the arms of my best friend.  Talk about kicking yourself for missed chances…”</p>
<p>“Q… may I continue?”  Alec squeezed his hand lightly and waited for his answering nod and nervous smile.</p>
<p>“James and I discussed it together, and with Q.  We came to the conclusion that the only sensible way forward was for us to move on as friends.”</p>
<p>“Of course… if you’ve learned nothing else about us, you all know that we never take the sensible option when there is a path fraught with challenges, danger and disagreements to navigate.  We decided, with his consent, to both date Q, but to keep the relationship discreet.”</p>
<p>“We also decided that it was way past time that James and I married, and so we threw this day together with the help of the brilliant friends we have already thanked.”</p>
<p>“But the man deserving of our thanks most of all is Q.  Without him, Alec and I would never have imagined this day.  When we first tabled the idea, one very drunken evening, he had the brilliant suggestion that Alec and I should be the ones to tie the knot, as being older than him, we’re more likely to die first!”</p>
<p>“Little shite!” Alec grinned remembering the night clearly.  Amazing since they had been so very inebriated.  “Then he said he’d marry the winner!”</p>
<p>That raised a huge laugh, though their guests were clearly confused by the reason for the tale.</p>
<p>The two agents paused, Q hand in hand between them.  Q worried at his lower lip nervously.</p>
<p>“So now, to our gift to Q.”</p>
<p>Alec moved behind James and circled his arms about James’ waist.  James took both of Q’s hands in his.</p>
<p>“What’s happening now?”  R whispered to Moneypenny and Mallory.</p>
<p>“I have a feeling they are about to give me a coronary,” Mallory twitched. </p>
<p>“Alec and I may now be married but we are both in agreement that we want to make a similar commitment to you, to show you how important you are to both of us, and to demonstrate to the world, and witnessed by our friends here, that there are three of us happily engaged in this relationship.”</p>
<p>“A polygamous marriage is sadly prohibited in law, but there is nothing to stand in the way of us proposing that in, hopefully a distant, future, one of us intends to marry you.”</p>
<p>Alec rummaged in James’ pocket and withdrew a ring.  It matched the rings the two agents now wore perfectly.  His hand covered James’ which held Q’s.  </p>
<p>“As agreed with you, which of us is the winner will be determined by fate, but we… Alec and I together… would be deeply honoured if you would say the words here, in front of these witnesses, that bind you to us as our lover and husband in waiting.”</p>
<p>“Will you accept this ring as our gift of enduring love?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!!” Moneypenny squealed, amid the general hubbub of shock and surprise that rapidly gave way to exclamations of “Do it!!”, “Say yes!!” and at least one “bloody lucky bastards!!”</p>
<p>Q beamed at his lovers, ecstatic that their secret was now out and they could quit sneaking around.  He let those at the front shush the group into almost silence before he spoke.</p>
<p>“Choosing between you is an impossible task and not one I was willing to make.  When we agreed to a trial period of dating as a three I wasn’t certain it would work, though I fervently hoped so, and when we talked of marriage my proposal was the only one that made sense.”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine life without you both in it.  When you pledged earlier today to always bring the other home, no matter what, it was all I could do to stop myself from saying it too.  We are home to each other.”</p>
<p>“Before these witnesses, I join myself to you both and accept you both as my partners for now and ever.”</p>
<p>Alec slid the ring home until it nestled at the base of Q’s finger.  There was a heartbeat of stunned silence then the crowd erupted again, yelling their congratulations and whooping with excitement.</p>
<p>“It’s bloody brilliant!” R grabbed Mallory’s arm.  “Even you have to agree.”</p>
<p>Moneypenny had already pushed her way to the front and was demanding that someone explain why she hadn’t been in on the big secret! She swatted at the three men who were now entangled in a complex kiss to seal their engagement. </p>
<p>“I hate you all!” She pouted, but only for as long as it took for Alec and James to each grab an arm and lift her into the stage beside them.  </p>
<p>“Q had to have his moment with us,” Alec explained.  “It may not be conventional, but it’s as close to marrying three ways in front of our friends as we could get.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Evie.  You have no idea how many times I almost let it slip to you.”  Q hugged her tight.  “You’re like a sister to me.  A very inquisitive sister.  How did you never guess?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I expected you to be broken hearted and covering it up badly, so pretending badly to be broken hearted looked pretty much the same.  Brat!”</p>
<p>“Always!” </p>
<p>“And now that we’ve given you all something else to gossip about, I declare the buffet open.  Fill your boots!”</p>
<p>The guests drifted back to their tables headed towards the food.  The band had begun to play a medley of 70s and 80s hits, in a style that Q dubbed ‘lift music’.  The tempo was such that it subtly encouraged people to eat more quickly and get back to partying. </p>
<p>By the time they made it back to their table, some kind soul - James suspected Tanner - had delivered three filled plates. </p>
<p>“I think I finally recovered from lunch,” James said, tucking into a miniature Yorkshire pudding topped with Roast Beef and horseradish.  </p>
<p>“Mmm...” Q agreed around a bite sized fish cake atop potato rosti. “Olly created this menu too?”</p>
<p>“He did.  His idea for the theme was ‘classically British’ but he kept details of the final selections a secret.  I must say I’m impressed so far.”</p>
<p>James poked at a miniature savoury tart suspiciously.  “This is haggis, isn’t it?’  </p>
<p>“Creamed haggis in a crisp neep tart.  Are you going to eat it?”  Q was already reaching for it.  </p>
<p>James rapped his fingers with the back of his fork.  “Wait till it’s offered, you little shite!”</p>
<p>“What kind of Scotsman are you, to hate your national dish?” Q pouted, still eyeing the tart hopefully.  “Swap you my sausage!”  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and James didn’t have enough breath from laughing to deny Q’s questing fingers a second time.</p>
<p>Dancing resumed soon after with James, Alec and Q kicking it off with an odd swaying shuffle that passed for a three way romantic dance.  They couldn’t escape one or two more with well wishers, and queued up far more drinks than any human could consume and hope to survive, but eventually they found themselves in the same corner of the courtyard at the same time.</p>
<p>‘I’m knackered,” Alec declared, leaning against the closest wall.</p>
<p>“Same,” James agreed, and even Q nodded.  “Would it be terribly rude if we slipped away?”</p>
<p>“Terribly’’ Q answered, “but since when did we care?  They can party on without us and imagine us shagging ourselves senseless.”</p>
<p>He led the way inside the hotel and to the private lift that led to the Honeymoon Suite.  The doors slid shut and they sagged happily against one another.</p>
<p>“Shagging?  Sounds energetic…”</p>
<p>“Yeah… maybe…”</p>
<p>They stripped off jackets and ties, unbuttoned shirts and kicked off shoes, then collapsed onto the massive C-shaped sofa in a tangle of limbs.  They were quiet for a long time, just sharing space and contact.  Hands stroking through Q’s curls and over James’ ribs.  Fingers curling around Alec’s knee and Q’s ankle.  Lips grazing James’ temple and Alec’s wrist, so lightly they could barely qualify as kisses.</p>
<p>“Was it everything you hoped for?” Q’s lips tickled Alec’s thigh where his head rested. He rolled his neck so his scalp was cradled in Alec’s hand, eyes heavy with the weight of the day.  </p>
<p>James shifted until he could pull Q higher, over Alec’s leg and cradled to his own chest.  “Everything and more.  A perfect day.”</p>
<p>“I’m ecstatically happy,” Alec sighed.  “I don’t think I’ve ever experienced this before.  Close, but… something feels… complete.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Complete.  Good description,” Q murmured.</p>
<p>“Completely complete,” James echoed, dissolving into giggles at his appalling lack of grammar. They fell into silence again, until…</p>
<p>“What do you say to enjoying that massive bed for a good night's sleep, and leaving the consummation for tomorrow - the first night in our new home?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please’” Q said sleepily.  </p>
<p>“Sounds blissful,” James agreed.</p>
<p>“Somebody please make the first move…’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>